


And I Don't Care (You've Got Your Tongue Against My Neck)

by LovelyLittleNothing



Series: AUs someone asked for [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, alcohol mention, oblivious ryan, pining ryan, the bois get a lil fucked up y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleNothing/pseuds/LovelyLittleNothing
Summary: Ryan would like to blame the copious amounts of alcohol they had both had that night, or sleep deprivation from the hours they had spent out on the town, or even a good ol’ fashioned possession but unfortunately the sticky situation he had backed himself into was all him.---prompt: I would love some good ol' confessing attraction fic! Maybe like, Ryan accidentally letting it slip one day that he's super into Shane and then panicking and stuttering because UH-OH, SPAGHETTI-OH, he never actually planned to divulge that info to him! Or the au in which Ryan gets fucked up and then fucks up and spills his guts to Shane by accident.





	And I Don't Care (You've Got Your Tongue Against My Neck)

Ryan would like to blame the copious amounts of alcohol they had both had that night, or sleep deprivation from the hours they had spent out on the town, or even a good ol’ fashioned possession but unfortunately the sticky situation he had backed himself into was all him.

The night had started normally enough. Ryan and a bunch of his coworkers had gathered at a nearby club, celebrating something or the other that was clearly little more than a thinly veiled excuse to get shitfaced on the company’s dime.

He had rolled up a little late, hair slicked back and dressed in a button up shirt that showed off his arms quite nicely, if he did say so himself. He ordered a beer and flitted from friend to friend, before spotting Shane and sidling up to him with a quip on his tongue, per usual.

“What’s up, big guy. You just get here? There’s no way I would’ve missed your big ol’ bobble head in this crowd.”

“You wound me, Mr. Bergara. Truly. I might need some sort of therapeutic release after this. Maybe even a little...Bergara Guitarra for the soul?” Shane wagged his eyebrows in a fantastically disturbing way and Ryan groaned in turn.

“Stop that. You definitely look like someone no one should ever talk to in a bar. And I told you: no ‘guitarra’ for anyone!”

“Oh, don’t be such a party pooper. I’ll let you play backup for the Risky Fixin’s new song. That should really launch your career into the limelight.”

“I’d rather have Sallie come back and gouge my eyes out but thanks for the offer.”

“Harsh.” Ryan shrugged.

“It’s the truth,” He downed the last of his beer before tugging on Shane’s wrist and leading him to the bar. “Come on. Shots!”

They elbowed their way through the throng of people crowding around the bar, Shane pressed in close behind him as Ryan tried to get the attention of the busy bartender to no avail.

“Don’t know why I’m letting you get us the drinks. The bartender probably can’t see you behind all these normal sized people.”

“Shut up, Shane. Not all of us can be the size of mountains. And 5’9 _is_ normal sized. Oh!”

Ryan finally managed to catch the attention of the bartender, ordering a round of shots for both him and Shane. The bartender, a lean man with dark hair and light eyes, winked at him before plopping down the shot glasses filled to the brim with dark liquid, _‘on the house_ ’. He shot Ryan a grin, before darting back to help another customer.

Ryan furrowed his brows in confusion but, never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, took the shots and made to find a table for he and Shane.

“Shane- oh!” Ryan turned and crashed into Shane’s chest, surprised at their sudden increased proximity. He felt his face warm as Shane steadied him and guided him out of the crowd with a hand on his lower back.

“Man, the bartender just gave me the shots _for free_. Kinda weird. We thinking serial killer or lizard person?”

Shane gave a stilted laugh.

“Hmmm, maybe both. Guess it’ll remain...Unsolved.”

Ryan groaned and took his shots, unable to keep his eyes from following the way Shane’s throat worked as he swallowed the drink and how he smacked his lips after with a slight grimace.

When they were in need of more shots Ryan made to stand up but Shane beat him to it.

“I- uh. You got the last round so it would only be fair for me to go get the next one!”

Ryan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Since when did you care about being fair?”

“Hey! I’m not _actually_ a demon. I’m chaotic neutral at best, come on Ryan.”

Ryan just laughed and shooed him away. _Whatever,_ Ryan thought. If people were in the mood to be weirdly nice to him this evening than who was he to deprive them of that? Sure, it seemed a little fishy to Ryan’s ever paranoid mind but the few drinks already in his system were seemingly working their magic. He felt loose and tipsy, mind clouded just enough to get him to not care so much.

And, if he was being honest, it felt good to have Shane doing nice little things for him. Made him feel warm in a way that had nothing to do with the alcohol in his system or the press of sweaty bodies all around them.

Soon enough, though, Shane was back and he had shut down that train of thought without mercy. If he let slip how much he cared for Shane he might ruin their friendship with his weird, unrequited feelings and he’d rather pine after his best friend than not have one at all. With a quiet sigh Ryan downed another shot.

——

Ryan finds himself immersed in the crush of people of the dance floor, languidly moving his body along to the faintly obnoxious dance club remix booming overhead.

He’s drunk enough that the world takes on a slightly unfocused, dream-like quality to it. Like he can do whatever he wants now and have no consequences once he wakes up. So pressed up against Shane in the swell of warm bodies, he makes his move.

There's an urgency under his skin that makes it so when he pulls Shane down to catch his mouth with his own he ends up with more teeth than lips.

“Ow,” Shane laughs before he’s reaching out and cupping Ryan’s face and fitting their lips together properly. Soon the kiss devolves into something messier, more desperate as Ryan kisses down his neck and Shane’s hands start to roam.

“Wanna get out of here, big guy?”

——

By the time they’ve gotten to Ryan’s apartment and given their Uber driver a show that sober Ryan would be mortified with, they've cooled down slightly.

The alcohol and the late night work in tandem to make Ryan’s movement sluggish, his eyes heavy with sleep. He and Shane kiss now, in the sanctity of Ryan’s messy bedroom but it’s softer, makes Ryan’s heart ache a little.

“M’ sorry but like. If we’re gonna like, do _it_ ,” Ryan whispers the last part drunkenly scandalized, making Shane laugh in turn,”I don’t wanna be drunk. I wanna like, remember it and shit.”

“Of course, Ry, that’s fi-“

“It’s just that, y’know,” Ryan rambles on louder, mental filters shot to hell, “I’m stupidly gone on you. Gone for you? Whatever. I’m like super in love with you! Is what I’m trying to say. Duh.”

Shane pulls back startled.

“Oh. Oh no, did I say that. I don’t think I was supposed to say that. Shit. Can we like, pretend that didn’t happen? Or maybe I’m possessed-“ Ryan’s words are starting to slur more and more as his fatigue overrides his panic.

“Anyways, night. Love you. Don’t tell Shane though.” And he’s out like a light.

——

Ryan wakes up and his head is killing him. However nauseous he is, though, he all but jolts up in bed when he remembers opening his dumb mouth and word vomiting his love to Shane last night.

From beside him, Ryan hears a groan and he flushes, remembering dragging Shane home the night before.

“Can you think a little quieter over there, I think my head is being split in two.”

Ryan snorts, despite himself and immediately regrets it as his migraine intensifies. He spots a bottle of Advil and some water on his night stand and falls on it like a man possessed. The thought that Shane must’ve left it there after Ryan’s impromptu confession makes his stomach flutter with something other than nausea.

He offers the bottle and water to Shane and busies himself with checking his phone, trying to ignore the hickies littered across the other man’s neck and the warm presence of him pressed so close.

“Thanks,” Shane says giving him a wobbly yet sincere smile. “So, about last night…”

Ryan feels his face heat and prays to any divine spirit listening that the ground would open up and swallow him whole so that he wouldn’t have to have this conversation. He really hates drunk Ryan right now.

“Listen, I’m really sorry if I made things awkward or weird. It’s fine if you don’t, you know, feel the same and shit.”

“Ryan—“

“W-we can both ignore this forever. I’d totally understand if you don’t, if you feel uncomfortable around me or if you don’t wanna see me for a little bit-“

“ _Ryan_.”

“It’s really fine. I didn’t mean to say that. You know me, Fratboy Ryan! Get’s a little wild after a few drinks!”

“Really? That’s disappointing. I was really interested in what _Fratboy Ryan,”_ Shane says a little mockingly, “had to say.”

“O-oh really?” Shane nods.

“You’re really being serious, right now. You’re not messing with me?”

“Oh my god- yes I’m being serious with you. What, you can believe people can come back as ghosts because they’re worried they forgot to turn the stove off before they died but you can’t believe that I’m- that I’m stupidly gone on you, too?"

Shane’s voice is so soft, so sincere and Ryan’s heart feels like it’s just about to beat out of his chest. He doesn’t know what to do, what to say but when Shane leans down to kiss him softly he can’t help but to think that this is so much better sober, morning breath and all.

They're both grinning like maniacs when they pull apart, foreheads pressed together.

"Well, when you put it like that..."

"Ryan, shut up and kiss me."

Ryan smiles but doesn't hesitate to oblige. He owes drunk Ryan quite the apology. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from one of my favorite songs as of right now "Tungs" by The Frights. Super great song that def helped me set the mood while writing this so check it out!
> 
> Leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed this or drop by my Shyan sideblog @boogariacs to say hi and leave a prompt if you want :)


End file.
